Galvan
Galvans are an amphibious insectivore species from the planet Galvan Prime, until it was destroyed and they rebuilt it and renamed it Galvan Mark II. Background The Galvan originally had no empire to speak of, instead they were being first kept as pets and then employed by other species as industrial technicians, spies and saboteurs once their intelligence became known. The Galvans were smart enough to keep the best secrets for themselves, eventually amassing enough knowledge to build a powerful empire of their own based on the technology they had kept from the rest of the universe. Appearance Galvans are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians. Being from Galvan Prime, Galvans are equally tiny, being about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. They have large, bulbous eyes with thin lines for pupils. Unlike humans, Galvan eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Infant Galvans have tails and lack legs, but they shed their tails and grow legs at a time they call "Wisdom Feet". Female Galvan grow hair, male Galvan don't. Female Galvan grow thin tendrils on their head. Male Galvan don't until they are adult aged. Powers and Abilities With the microscopic pads that cover their bodies, Galvans can stick to almost any surface. Their slime makes them equally difficult to grab. Not built for combat, Galvans can evade and outsmart their enemies, rather than fight them head on. Galvans are naturally extremely intelligent, and can enter complex machines and operate them from the inside. This allows them to understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages. When the situation requires it, Galvans are able to jury-rig or improvise weapons and emergency repairs, using whatever materials that they have on hand, (ie: loose change, belt buckles, shoelaces, etc). Galvans have teeth sharp enough to produce a painful bite. Galvans have gills and are amphibious. Similar to frogs, they also have long, sticky and long tongues, which they use to capture insects for food. Notable Galvans *Azmuth *Luhley *Grey Matter (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) *Smartoad (Dimension 23 counterpart of Grey Matter in Ben 23) *Metarid *Cervelle *Cerebral *Noah Segurason (1/8) *Albedo *Albedo (Noah 10) *Albedo (Dimension 99) *Axith (from Borg 10) *Kurt Negason (1/8 Galvan) *Ahmad *Drahcir *Aero Flinger *Shortwits (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) *Shortstuff (The Delta-X's DNA sample of a Galvan) *Dark Matter (Neon 10) (the AntiTrix's DNA sample of a mutant Galvan) Galvan Hybrids * Nano (1/2 Galvan) Evolved Galvans Appearance Evolved Galvans have huge heads, with their brain pushing outwards, they have noticeably small arms and legs, and such as require a hovercraft just to move around and support their head. Evolved Glavans have three eyes (one eye in the middle of their forehead). Like normal Galvans, evolved Galvans eyes close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Only a male evolved Galvan has been seen, so it's unknown what a female evolved Galvan looks like. Powers and Abilities Evolved Galvans can fire a powerful energy beam from their middle eye. Like a regular Galvan, evolved Galvans have sharp teeth. Evolved Galvans can predict multiple scenarios and plan for each one. Notable Evolved Galvans *Ultimate Albedo (the recreated Ultimatrix's evolved Galvan) *Ultimate Grey Matter (Noah 12,000 and Stan 14) Gallery (5) .jpg J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensRaceAgainstTimeOmnitrixAliensGreyMatter.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixFusionAliensDiamondMatter.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesKenOmnitrixAliensGreyMatter.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesGwenOmnitrixAliensGreyMatter.png GreyMatterOVPic.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensGreyMatter.png GreyMatterGlad.png GreyMatterPress.png Grey Matter's intelligence.png Graymatter.png UltAlbedo.png Albedo normal galvan.png FullAlbedo.png Azmuth removes helmet.png Azmuth Omniverse prof.png Azmuth UA 4.PNG D23 Azmuth.jpg Azmuth render.png Azmuth LOTO.jpg 212px-Azmuth showing attitude.png Azmuth upset.png Azmuth The Creator of Everything.png The Galvan Azmuth.jpg Azmuth looks angry.png 185px-Azmuth season 2 ultimate alien 3.png Chadzmuth.png DerrickJWyatt.png Major galvan 2.png Luhley tadpole.png Luhley soldier.png Driba tadpole.png Driba soldier.png Blukic tadpole.png Blukic soldier.png Bulkic driba area 51 profile.png Galvan major.png Young driba.png Young blukic.png Galvan escheomorph.png Luhley.png Saint Ultimate Grey Matter.png OmninationGreymatter.png Greymatter by kamiko66.jpg Austen 14 as ultimate grey matter.png Austen 14,000 as greymatter.png FemaleGreyMatter.png GreyBrain.png BTANSgreymatter.PNG J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienAlbedoMentalAliensGreyMatter.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensGreyMatter.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensOmnitrixAliensGreyMatter.png Grey (5) .jpg Grey (4) .jpg Grey (3) .jpg Grey (2) .jpg Grey (1).jpg GreyMatterPose.jpg Grey Matter23.PNG Grey Matter (BTUO 17).png Grey Arms.png Fourarms grey matter by customs by chizzle-d2z0i94.png God Grey Matter For Mad.jpg BTNR Grey Matter.png BTDW Grey Matter.png Caleb 13 as Ult.Grey Matter.png Caleb 13 as Grey Matter.png ChristmasGreyMatterOV.jpg Grey Matter B23UA.png Austen 14,000 as Grey Matter.png UAF Grey Matter OV Costume.png UltimateGreyMatter.png Greymttt.png AlbedoGreyMatter.png Ultime Grey Matter.png Chadzmuth.png Azmuth Omniverse prof.png Azmuth UA 4.PNG Azmuth render.png Azmuth.jpg Final Countdown Cannonbolt.PNG Final Countdown Cannonbolt 2.PNG Final Countdown Cannonbolt 3.PNG TFOC2.PNG TFOC7.PNG TFOC8.PNG TFOC10.PNG TFOC9.PNG TFOC6.PNG TFOC3.PNG World of Wars4.PNG World of Wars5.PNG World of Wars10.PNG Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Sapient Species Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens